


Flying

by Fezzesarecool



Series: The Normal Things. [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 08:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fezzesarecool/pseuds/Fezzesarecool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You'd think that she'd be used to flying by now, having spent all that time traveling in the TARDIS with the Doctor...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flying

You'd think that River Song would be used to flying by now, having spent all that time traveling in the TARDIS with the Doctor. Never the less River Song was sat on a commercial airplane gripping the arms of her chair, like it was life or death. To River it was.  
"River" Amy tried to loosen the grip of her daughters fingers "Let go"  
Rivers knuckles were slowly turning white as the plane took off,  
"Why" River slightly shook "Do we have to fly?"  
"Blame your husband" Amy sighed "He's he one that got stuck in Mexico"  
"Well" River angrily hissed still hanging on the chair for dear life. "He's in big trouble" 

By the middle of the flight River had slowly let go of the chair and was now relaxed, or as relaxed as she could be for a psychopath.  
20 minuets before they were due to land they hit turbulence,  
"Amy" River shouted gripping the chair for dear life... again.  
"River calm down it will pass" Amy mothered River, she had never seen her like this before.  
And soon enough they were flying smoothly and descending in to the airport.

The Doctor was waiting for his wife and best friend at the airport, he had convinced them to come and pick him up.  
"River"He exclaimed  
"Hello Sweetie." she replied bitterly "You." Pulling him up to her face by his bowtie "Are in big trouble"  
"So I take it the flight was good" The Doctor meekly smiled  
Amy sighed sometimes she felt like she was babysitting two were teenagers.

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry for said awfullness in advance.


End file.
